Revenge
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: o.o I'm not good at summaries. Read and find out. Or just, um, read the one included in the story..


Revenge… RRB, PPG, PPNK… Oh, and Banzai/Angel.. (Brick; So pretty much the regular gang of idiots… PPG n' Banzai: HEY!).. BY Dark Angel 91398..

Me: I'm speeding things up - Disclaimer ~ I own nothing except my OC's like the Rowdyright/Rock Boys, Angel/Banzai, Melani, Ricky/Vamp/Snoopy, and a few other characters.

Summary: The PPG have been sold out to the government by their father figure, Professor Utonium. Forced to be tested, they're tired of that life. So when they escape, they want answer. Will they get what they want? Or will they get revenge on the things they've been though?

Chapter One: Escape.. *Buttercup's POV*

I watched sadly as it began to rain outside my barred, closed window. The rain reminded me of how little freedom I had here… Trapped in this.. Place.. Right now, I'm in the waiting room.

The room around me was a bright white and when I mean the room, I mean everything in the room. The bed was crisply made with a white cotton quilt draped under a rectangular white pillow, the white curtains hung bleakly under bright lights. The carpet was more of a creamy color, but still. It was white.

There was no other furniture aside from a small TV in the upper corner, a light oak table and chair set, and a small chest at the foot of the bed.

I sighed as I glanced at the door behind me, wondering what was going to happen to me and my sisters. Shadows were painted a dark grey against the floor and I saw a small brunette with blonde streaks in her hair saunter by, a clipboarded chart in her hands.

"Buttercup." a voice said. "Yeah?" I sighed, turning to it. Bubbles sat nervously on the floor, coloring books in front of her. "When do you think Blossom will be done?" she asked softly. "Soon.. I hope." I replied. "Oh.. Ok.." she shrugged.

Bubbles turned back to her art things and I frowned, noticing another bruise on her arm. Her sunshine-golden blonde hair was pulled back into its usual short pigtail style, bangs curved out of her sky blue eyes, and I noticed a small scratch under her right eye.

"Bubbles?" I asked. "Yeah, Butters?" Bubbles smiled. "Where did you get those marks?" I frowned. "Oh.. Those.. Um.." she stuttered. "I think I already know.." I growled, fists clenched. "Yeah.. It's really rough.." she said.

Silence closed in on us again, ready to wash away all noise. Ever since we first came to Gallow Hills, the quiet was haunting.. Between that and the experiments that were always performed on us, it was like Hell.

Well, Hell on mute anyway.

The door opened and I saw Bubbles' eyes moisten to sadness and fear. I glared up and saw Blossom was back with a perky black-haired girl whose name card said Melani on it. Blossom had bruises on her and a scorch mark across her right hand. My eyes narrowed.

"Ok, great job, Blossom! That's it for today! Now everyone relax, ok?" Melani chirped happily, giving us a fake, fat grin. "…" I glared at her. "Sure.. Till tomorrow.." Blossom mumbled, watching the girl walk out. "Whatever.." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"So, Bloss, you ok?" I frowned, eyeing the scorch mark. "I'm fine, Buttercup. Just a little worn down." Blossom smiled, her tiredness shining through her. "That burn looks bad." Bubbles piped up. "It's nothing." Blossom said.

Blossom raked her fingers through her long, blazing red hair and replaced the large red bow in it with a ribbon from the same hair thing. I noticed Blossom had a worried look in her rose pink eyes as she glanced out the window.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Buttercup's right; you look exhausted."

"Bubbles.."

After a fifteen minutes of this whole back and forth thing with Blossom, she finally told us what was on her mind with a large sigh.

"They're here too."

"You don't mean..?"

"That's exactly who I mean."

"B-but, they're dead! They supposed to be dead!"

"Are you sure it was them, Bloss? I know Buttercup's right, they are supposed to be dead, so maybe they have look-a-likes?"

Blossom sighed, looking at us with serious eyes before she spoke again.

"Today.. I had to train with him." Blossom said slowly, watching us. "WHAT!" I yelled. "Oh mi god, Bloss!" Bubbles squealed. "I'm fine.." Blossom started. "Is that how you got that burn! Did he do it!" I demanded, half-insane with the thought…

Blossom had to go through an experiment with him. With Brick. With a fucking Rowdyruff Boy, one of the same bastards who tried to kill us! My fists were clenched so tightly, my nails were digging into my palms with my teeth grinding.

"Yeah. He did that." Blossom confessed. "I hate it here!" I snarled. "Careful, Buttercup. They'll give you something to go to sleep and calm down." she said, looking at the door. "Yeah.. It's bad enough they temporarily took our powers away and experiment on us, but that.." Bubbles frowned, shaking her head.

"Hello, you girls still awake?" a cheery voice asked. "No, we're sleep talking." I growled, glaring at the speaker, a girl named Espia. "Well, I see you're quite sparky." the girl grinned, chocolate brown hair pulled into a long braid. What type of name is Espia?

"I thought experiments were done for the day." Blossom grimaced. "They are." Espia replied. "So why are you here?" Bubbles asked. "Blossom, don't tell me you didn't tell them!" Espia gasped playfully.

Blossom grinned as Espia handed her a small black remote with a large yellow button on it. My eyes widened, realizing what Blossom had. I flashed my emerald eyes to the two. What is going on? And why does Blossom have an explosive remote!

"I totally forgot. Sorry, 'Espia'." Blossom laughed. "Well, Buttercup, I see you guys haven't changed much." Espia said. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded. "Well then!" she sighed.

I saw Espia pull her hair out of her eyes and I held back a scream of joy. Rainbow-colored eyes glimmered evilly though the brown in them was warm and joyful. Bubbles let out a squeal and rushed to hug Espia. Or better to call her by her real name: Angel Aurora Rivers. Banzai.

"What the hell! You bitch!" I laughed, ruffling her hair. "What the fuck are you doing here!" "I just found you guys! Blossom and I made an escape plan!" Angel smiled. "Thank god! Get us out of here!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Blossom smirked and with great flourish, pressed the button. With my super-human hearing, I heard three small beeps down the hall. Then a sudden explosion accompanied by screams. Angel's smirk grew and she grabbed our arms.

"C'mon! Let's go! I have all your stuff!" Angel said, running. "Angel, wait! I need to grab something from our room!" Bubbles yelped. "Fine, but make it quick! We'll get caught!" she said, turning the corner.

We bolted into room B3 and my eyes widened as we saw our nightmares before us. The Rowdyruff Boys smirked, arms crossed. Butch's dark forest green eyes pierced my eyes and I froze.

"What the fuck are you three doing here!" I demanded. "Isn't it obvious? We heard an explosion and knew it must have been Angel or you." the Boys replied. "Great to know!" Blossom rolled her eyes. "Ok, Angel! Get us out of here!" Bubbles pleaded. "Got it!" Angel exclaimed.

"Angel." a sudden voice growled. "Damon." Angel said, shaking slightly without looking. "Oh, so you're just leaving us here?" Damon snarled. "That's the plan. Bye!" she said, grabbing our arms.

Turning, I realized that we were now crowded. Gallow Hills workers crowded us with weapons and Angel smirked wider. I saw a spark light in her eyes and a mysterious purple aurora surrounded us.

"Ok, so bye, folks! I guess I'll warp!" Angel gloated. "Shit!" I yelped, nearly being jabbed with a needle. "Got ya!" Damon smirked. Angel yelped, feeling a hand grasp her shoulder before the purple veil swirled around us and liquefied away.

I opened an eye and noticed we were outside in the rain. In the parking lot. Angel was opening a door to a car or something. Blossom and Bubbles were still clinging onto me and I noticed that the Ruffs had also teleported with us along with Angel's mysterious rival who seemed to blend with the darkness.

"Damn you, Damon! Why did you have to grab me!" Angel demanded. "Because we wanted out." Damon smirked. "Well, great! Now, scram! You're not getting into my car!" she snapped. "I'll just tell them where you are then. Ruin your freedom too." he threatened.

"And you call this piece of shit a car?" Damon growled. "I made it with Buttercup. Before everyone got taken away." Angel mumbled. "Oh, yeah. I remember this old beast!" Blossom smiled. "Same! We were going to make the best large vehicle ever!" I grinned. "Good times.." Bubbles smirked.

Even in the dark, I saw the shining silver paint of the monstrous vehicle that wasn't a car or a van. It was huge and as I climbed in, memories hit me hard.

The passenger side which fit three people where I used to listen to music while Angel chased fireflies with Bubbles.. The back seats that fit four people where Blade, Blood, Bomber, and I would sit while Emmet's uncle took the car for a spin… The back-back seats that were couch-like where everyone would play their DS.. The trunk where we'd hide for hide-and-seek..

I clambered in the passenger side with Blossom and Bubbles, all of us lost in memories. Angel smiled at us, shut the door, and turned to Damon who bleed from the shadows now.

Jagged black-brown hair fell rakishly into his dark grey-black eyes and he stood at least a foot taller than Angel who stood at 5'4''. His outfit was a torn white long-sleeve shirt with a black stripe through the middle, a black vest, torn black jeans, and Converses.

The two argued for a few minutes until Damon pulled Angel up by the collar of her hospital-disguise and growled something to her. Angel kicked him and his eye twitched before he dropped her. Brick snapped at Damon and the two turned to Angel, talking. She sighed and we watched as she opened the door to talk to us.

"We have a problem." Angel frowned. "What is it?" Blossom asked. "They wanna come with." she sighed. "WHAT! WHY!" I screeched. "Because.. They said either they come with or they ruin our chance.." she sighed. "And from the sounds of it, we don't have much time."

Angel was right; in the distance, I heard dogs barking, people barking commands, and the panic siren blared. The Ruffs were silent and Damon was muttering about Angel.

"We don't care.. Just hurry!" Bubbles whimpered. "What she said." I said. "Just hurry up, Angel, or we'll get caught!" Blossom commanded. "Yes, ma'am!" Angel yelped.

She shut the door again and we nervously sat inside the car, waiting. The back door opened and I tried to ignore the fact that the Ruffs and Damon were now smirking as they climbed into the car.

"Road trip!" Angel smiled at us. "Real fun.." I mumbled, glaring back. "Oh, no worries. I have this button." she smirked, pressing a button on the steering wheel. "What the- ANGEL!" Damon complained as a thick piece of glass with a grate on it slid between our headset and the Boys' seats.

"This just got better." I grinned. "Hell yeah." Angel smirked, revving the engine before speeding off the parking lot. "What's the glass gonna do?" Bubbles asked. "It's soundproof and they can't touch us. And, Damon, I swear to god if you honestly just cut a hole in it, I will kill you." she replied.

Silence filled the air and we heard a piece of glass slide back into place. We laughed and Angel turned the radio on before glancing at the Boys who were apparently asleep. Bubbles had just gone to sleep between me and Blossom, who was closest to Angel.

"So, how did you find us anyway?"

"It took a while. Had to find the right people to pay off. Found where you were on this government website. How did you even get into that mess?"

"Our dad whored us out to the goddamn government. Sold us."

"Why?"

"We have no clue. We're gonna find him and I swear to god, he better be dead. Or being hiding."

"Well, he left Townsville. I know that much. You guys are lucky I found you.. I stole your records."

"Why?"

"Just read your records."

Angel passed a large packet of manila folders open and Blossom flipped them open. Files about us and the experiments poured out in front of our eyes. Three brightly colored papers caught our eyes. I took the neon green one and my eyes widened as I read it.

".. Thank god you got us out of there." we said softly. "I know.. DNA Exchange Program? Yeah right.." Angel scoffed, glaring at the wet road. "Especially with the Ruffs." I agreed. "So how the hell would that even work?" Blossom snapped angrily.

"Either you voluntarily did it with them or you were basically raped." Angel admitted. "And they would let it happen!" I demanded. "Yeah.. Gallow Hills would let the Ruffs do that.." Blossom growled.

Nervously, I glanced back at the green paperwork, reading it over. And over. What would have happened if Angel hadn't gotten us out of there? Would we still..? I reread the paper's main points: Me and Butch.

"I also stole the Ruffs' files." Angel smirked evilly. "Really?" I asked. "Why?" Blossom scoffed. "Spur of the moment thing. Got carried away, stealing." she grunted, turning a corner.

I gingerly stole Butch's file and opened it up, reading the info without even knowing why.

~Subject Name: Butch Maxton Jojo

Age: Approx. 17

D.O.B.: August 16th

Sex: Male (I smirked at that. Are they so sure?)

Description: Butch is the most hyperactive among the three boys. Very aggressive, more aggressive than Brick when angered. Never shows sensitive side. Stubborn, strong. Short tempered, reckless..(Blah, blah.. They keep talking about him so I skimmed to the end to save myself from sleeping) Flirts with female staff, is manipulative and womanizing.~

I stopped myself from reading more about Butch and paged through his files. Different experiments, DVDs named with experiments, records.. I glanced at his stats.

~Strength: Normal levels - 99 Angered- 360

Highest Speed: 369...~

I stopped reading right after that and stole a glance at my sleeping counterpart, suddenly nervous as hell. I wonder what my stats look like compared to his.. I'm not going to even compare them. How the hell could I have even fought him! He seems so much stronger and tougher and-!

Angel glanced at me, turned a curve, and stopped. I avoided her gaze and she cleaned up the files from me and Blossom. Blossom, who I hadn't paid much attention to during this because of paranoia, was anxious and nervously fixed her bow.

"You guys ok?" Angel frowned. "We're fine. Just hungry." Blossom lied. "Good. 'Cause we're at Burger King." Angel passed us a small grin. "Great! I want a Whopper and a Dr. Pepper!" I exclaimed. "I'll get the same. But with a Coke." Blossom sighed.

Bubbles stirred in her sleep and Angel ordered the food (and some more in case someone woke up and was hungry) before collecting it and leaving. Silence filled the air as we ate and I turned the radio up. Bitter memory hit me as I recognized the song and ended up singing along with

"Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along And pray to God, he hears you And pray to God, he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life How to save a life How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitternessAnd I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life How to save a life... How to save a life…"

^^Butch's POV^^

I was barely awake, my eyes were just closed, and I turned. Boomer was asleep with his head on his seatbelt, Brick was sleeping on my left, Damon was next to Brick on the other side of the car, and I was against the window behind Buttercup.

Suddenly, I heard a sweet girl voice singing a song by the Fray through the hole Damon had cut in the glass. My eyes opened, trying to see who it was. Shit. Can't see anyone.. Maybe the mirror..?

I stole a glance in the mirror and my heart stopped. Buttercup? Holy fuck…

"Why did you sing that song?" Angel asked. "Back when I was younger, before you and Blade.." Buttercup started slowly. "Buttercup, you aren't talking about..?" Blossom asked.

"I am."

"It's been years.. Today's the anniversary.."

"I-I know.. But, no one's ever heard the story. And Angel is our best friend. She needs to know.."

"I know.. But it kills us every time.."

"Anyway, Angel.. Before I met you and the Rocks.. I was friends with an older kid named-." Buttercup began. "Snoopy.." Bubbles piped up, sleeping. "His full name was Richard Vladmir Snooper. We called him Snoopy, Ricky, and Vamp." Buttercup began. "And this is his story."

"We met him one day when Townsville was safe from harm. He was alone in the park, sketching. He was an artist and a great one too. But no one saw that..

"When he was younger, Vamp's dad went insane. Got drunk, grabbed his shotgun, went on a killing spree before killing himself and Vamp's mom."

"Ricky was about three or four when that happened and everyone hated him since. Even though it was his dad's fault," Blossom continued, "Ricky took the blame since his dad died."

"We all got close. He was like the older brother we never had and we were the family he never had. We did everything together. But Vamp always hid a secret from us."

"We had just gotten done playing baseball and we were walking home from our special spot near the coast when these kids came out and tried to literally kill Ricky because their leader had his dad killed."

"We tried to protect him, but things got worse. Then, they went after us. So, despite everything, Vamp went out and was himself. It was a lazy day and we had accidentally gotten splashed with Antidote X..

"And the kids came back w-with a fucking crowbar.."

Buttercup's voice was getting thick and she choked on her words before I heard the most unbelievable sound ever: I heard Buttercup crying.

Blossom hugged Buttercup and the two cried for a while before Buttercup sobered up enough to choke out the words.

"A-and they knocked us out.. We woke up in the h-hospital.. Asked for V-Vamp.. And Dad told us to talk to his foster parents.."

"S-So we did.. And they cried before we found out.. R-Ricky killed himself. Gave us letters.. But we never could open them.."

I felt my heart break. I can't believe I'm saying this but.. I actually feel bad for the Puffs.. Losing a close friend, practically a brother, like that.. That's some tough fucking shit..

My mind wandered. What would I do if something like that happened to me? If Brick or Boomer died? Would I even have enough strength to live? Fear and sadness consumed me.

"W-we still have the letters.." Blossom said. "Maybe you should finally open them.. He'd be glad." Angel murmured softly. "I-I dunno.." Buttercup cried. "I-I'm scared that maybe.. I-I'd lose him like that.. It's ruining the last thing he touched.."

"He had something to tell you."

"I-I know.. I always carry it with me.."

"You need to honor his memory."

I heard the sound of a paper ripping very slowly and hesitantly, crinkling, and small muffled cries/gasps.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah.. You want me to read it?"

"If you want to."

"Ok.. 'Dear Buttercup, I'm sorry you're getting this letter. I'm sorry I'm leaving you, Bubbles, and Blossom. I'm sorry for a lot of things I've done. But not being your friend.

"'You guys brighten up my life. I couldn't stand watching you guys get hurt because of me. I'd rather die like this, quick and simple, than die the other way, dying slowly and painfully watching you three get hurt.

"'I just want you to know.. I love you. You're the best little sister I've never had; you're tough, smart, awesome, and.. I frickin' love you. Keep doing what you do best: Keep fighting. Be someone great! Make me proud and change the world! Never give up! I'll always be your guardian angel. ~ Love, Vamp AKA Richard Vladmir Snooper.'"

Buttercup's voice was shaky and sad but despite it, she smiled.

"He'd be proud of you, Buttercup. He'd be proud of you all." Angel smiled. "You would have loved him, Angel." Blossom piped up. "You remind me of him sometimes." Buttercup admitted.

"So, now what?"

"Easy answer, Angel: I'm going to make Vamp proud. I'm not gonna give up. I'll keep fighting till the day I die. And I'm gonna start by finding out why we were at Gallow Hills and getting revenge on my son-of-a-bitch 'dad'."

You do that, Buttercup.. And though Vamp wasn't speaking to me… I'll do the same.

~End of Chapter: Things get better :3 Hope you liked it~

Buttercup: Is it all my story?

Me: Maybe. IDK

Butch: Review and get… French fires with French fries!

Buttercup: GIMME!

Butch: MINE!


End file.
